


One Week Since I Saw Your Face

by bluestrawberryiii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Sleep Paralysis, angst but not too much because im a coward, is that something that needs to be tagged? i dunno. lets be safe though, noctis is mentioned but hes not here, takes place a week after chapter 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestrawberryiii/pseuds/bluestrawberryiii
Summary: “It’s normal to second-guess yourself, in the wake of a tragedy. What if you were stronger? What if you’d gotten there faster?” Ignis gestured to his eyes. “What if you could see?"





	One Week Since I Saw Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> request for beevito on tumblr!

Light came through the tent windows, and the sounds of a quiet morning routine going on outside drifted through the walls. But inside, the air felt oppressive to Prompto. Sticky and thick. “It was all a lie, wasn’t it?” Noct’s voice whispered across Prompto’s ear, caressing down his cheek like a lover’s hand: too intimate, too close, too warm. “You were one of them the whole time.”

He tried to turn and face Noctis, move his arm, something, but something kept his head pinned to the pillow, arms cemented in the places they’d been when he woke up.  His friend’s whispers snaked around him like cobwebs, though he never once moved into Prompto’s line of sight. “Ardyn used you,” he said, and, “I wish you’d stayed with the Niffs.” Panic blossomed in Prompto’s throat, but he couldn’t even yell. He slammed his eyes shut. Breaths came quicker in his throat, in out in out in out, but his chest never seemed to move.

And then all at once it was over.

The whispers stopped. When Prompto opened his eyes again, his body was listening to him. He sat up and rolled his shoulders, his head, his feet, just because he could. He tried to hum a tune. It came out sick and soft, but at least it came out. A shuddering sigh of relief fell from his lips, and he pulled his legs close to his chest.

It had been a week since he’d been rescued from Zegnautus Keep. A week since they’d lost Noct to the crystal. Two days since they’d finally arrived back in Cape Caem, with another three to go before they got back to Lestallum. He looked over at the two sleeping bags lined up next to his, and the pit in his stomach widened at the thought that it _should_ be three.

He left the tent. Gladio was jogging further down the path. Ignis was at the folding table, hands moving carefully around the ingredients for breakfast, fingers examining the eggs before he cracked them against the frying pan.

Prompto made sure to step loudly as he approached. “Can I help?” he asked, when he got close enough. His voice was still a bit raspy from sleep.

Ignis’ head turned towards the sound of his voice. “Your concern is appreciated, Prompto, but I think I can still cook eggs.” In fact, Ignis had cooked a great many things since he’d lost his sight, all of them much more complicated than eggs.

“Can I at least… hand things to you?”

There must have been something in his voice that made Ignis pause. He looked up in Prompto’s direction. His brows furrowed. “Are you alright?”

“What? Yeah, fine,” Prompto lied. The words were still echoing around in his head. _Liar, Niff, bait,_ over and over and over.

“Spatula, please,” Ignis said, pointing to exactly where it was on the table. He really didn’t need Prompto’s help, but that was fine. Prompto just wanted something to do with his hands. He handed the spatula over. “Thank you.” Ignis flipped the egg, then started another. They sat in silence for a moment, nothing but the sizzling eggs between them. Then Ignis spoke up. “Was it another nightmare?” he asked.

Prompto jerked backwards, as if he’d been slapped. “How…?” He’d been having nightmares ever since the Keep, but he’d kept them to himself. His friends had their own problems to deal with.

Ignis gave him a cheerless half-smile before flipping the other egg. “You’ve been dreaming quite loudly, as of late.” Prompto flushed, opened his mouth to apologize, but Ignis continued. “It’s alright to talk about these things, you know.”

Prompto paused, and Ignis waited patiently. The eggs popped and fizzed. Ignis grabbed the salt and pepper on his own. Finally, Prompto took a deep breath. “It was different this time. I was in the tent. I couldn’t move. He was… he was mad at me.”

“Is that unusual in these dreams?”

“Not really.” Prompto picked the cinnamon container off the table, rolled it around in his hands. “But usually I can move, or talk. It doesn’t do much good, but at least I _can_ , you know? This was…” He shivered. “It was like I was back in that cell. But worse.”

“That sounds terrifying.”

“It was.”

They fell into silence once more. Ignis began slicing some apples Gladio had found the other day. _Chop, chop, chop._ He seemed to still be waiting.

“I just wonder…”

_Chop, chop, chop._

“Maybe if I hadn’t fallen off the train… If I hadn’t been in Ardyn’s sights. If I weren’t one of them… And I was just bait for Noct, you know? ”

_Chop, chop, chop._

“If I’d never agreed to come with you guys… If I hadn’t befriended him like Luna asked…”

_Chop, chop, chop._

“...maybe Noct would be here right now.”

Ignis’ hand stilled. Thinking it was anger, or annoyance, Prompto panicked. “Sorry. I know it’s useless to complain like this. I just -”

“It’s natural to feel responsible.” It was so soft, Prompto almost thought he’d misheard.

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s normal to second-guess yourself, in the wake of a tragedy. What if you were stronger? What if you’d gotten there faster?” Ignis gestured to his eyes. “What if you could see?

“But this is the hand we were dealt. You did the best you could. As did I, as did Gladiolus. And now we must deal with the aftermath.” He finished slicing the last of the apples.

Prompto searched his face. “You’re taking this pretty well.”

“I like to think I take most things with a certain level of grace.” He offered a smile, though it fell away as quick as it had appeared. “Though I will admit that I’ve had a long while to get used to the idea. I’ve known he was the Chosen King for years now. And besides, it’s not like he’s dead. We just have to wait for his return.”

“Doesn’t stop me from missing him,” Prompto murmured.

“No,” Ignis said, softly. “No, it doesn’t.” He scraped the apple slices onto a plate. Straightened his back. “Prompto." His voice was its normal volume again. “Could you go get Gladio? Tell him breakfast is ready.”

“Yeah." He picked his elbows off the table, turning to leave. "Yeah of course.”

Prompto got to the edge of the haven when Ignis called him again.

“And Prompto?” he said.

“Yeah, Ignis?”

“You’re Noct’s best friend. Whatever has happened, whatever you have or haven’t done, would you really deprive him of his time with you?” He cracked a smile, and this time it stayed. “Have more faith in our dear Noctis. He chose to befriend you, and I have yet to find fault with his decision.”

Prompto smiled. “Thanks Iggy.”

Ignis waved him off. “I’m merely telling you how I see it. Now get going. I imagine Gladio will have run halfway to Fort Vaullerey by now.”

Prompto nodded, remembered Ignis couldn't see it, and then settled for a "Yes sir!" before pounding down the path. Air burned in his lungs; it felt like the first breath he'd taken in a week.

**Author's Note:**

> id like to issue a formal apology to gladio, whom i have accidentally written out of every ff fic i have posted to date. i swear its not intentional


End file.
